What Could Have Been
by dauntlessssbby
Summary: Just your average fluffy no war story! Four and Tris are training initiates and having the time of their lives together! Parings: Will/Christina; Uriah/Marlene; Zeke/Shaunna; and of course Four/Tris!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I'm like super excited! This is your classic no war story. Basically fluff and drama, but I'm a sucker for these types of things so I thought I'd try one. This story will basically be from Tris and Tobisas' POV but I might switch it up later on. This story starts a year after Tris' initiation so Four and Six will be training initiates! (I know, again original) So please R&R and give me ideas. There will be NO baby and I don't do like lemony, juicy scenes. I will try to update often! So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent. I don't. You can come join the crying party if you want:(**

TRIS POV:

I wake up with Tobias' strong arms wrapped around me with my back pressed to his chest. I realize how lucky I am to call him mine. Everyone else see's him a an unemotional, tough guy, but he lets me see the side of him that's sweet and caring, the side that's romantic and loving. I look at him while he sleeps, he looks younger, like those horrible years of his childhood didn't occur, he looks peaceful, like hes not a Dauntless Leader and doesn't get tolled along to every meeting under the sun, he looks happy.

I would love to spend the rest of my life, laying here in his arms and staring at the love of my life, but I know today is choosing ceremony.

I sigh, I cant believe a year has passed since my own initiation. It has been the best year of my life, with Tobias and my other friends. I have worked in the tattoo shop with Tori, but now I get to train transfers with Tobias!

I slowly look back at Tobias and softly kiss his lips, then his cheek.

He slowly stirs and starts kissing me back, wrapping his hands around my small waist.

"Tobias," I say against his lips, " we've got to go get ready, the choosing ceremony is today." He just smiles and stares into my eyes. I love him like this, carefree, just able to be himself. I get lost in his dark blue eyes and then start to press my lips back to his lips. We continue for a minute, but then decide that I was right, and we should get ready.

Then he gets a playful glint in his eyes and thinks it would be funny to tickle me, knowing I'm very ticklish.

"Tobias! Stop!" I squeal while laughing.

He just laughs and gets up to get ready.

I quickly get in the shower . Then I hop out and put on black skinny jeans and and a lowcut black shirt, showing off my ravens. I put on minimal makeup because I know Tobias doesn't like me to put on a lot. I straighten my hair and walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias sitting on the edge of the bed. When he sees me, he smiles,

"Hey beautiful," he says, which causes me to slightly blush and look down.

"Hey handsome" I respond, which cause him to laugh. I pull him up and we start down the hall, Tobias' arms around me.

"So are you excited for today?" he asks me as we eat our muffins he picked up for us while walking down the hall towards the net.

"Yes!" I respond, "I can't wait to use my "four voice." He just laughs, knowing I call it his "four voice" when he's all serious around the initiates.

"Whatever you say, Six" he says with a smile. Six is sorta a pet name he started calling me at the end of my initiation, it kinda stuck and now everyone but my basic group of friends call me that.

We make our way to the net to be met with Christina.

"Wheres Uriah?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know," says Chris,"He said he was running late and would be here soon."

Tobias mumbles some things under his breath about careless and irresponsible behavior.

I just smile and shake my head, would you expect anything more from Uriah?

We end up making small talk, all while me and Tobias hold hands, when we finally hear Max give his annual speech. I smile, remembering how I felt when I was up there, scared out of my mind of course, but exhilarated and excited. Little did I know I was seconds away from meeting the man of my dreams.

Tobias looks over at me and seems to be thinking the same thing, because he gives my hand a tight squeeze, but then lets go. We decided to keep our relationship a secret from the initiates, that would be unprofessional. So he gives my lips one more quick peck, but then turns into "four mode."

I try to do the same and realize how excited I actually am.

We finally hear a scream and look up to see the first initiate jump,

"Welcome to dauntless" I think with a small smile.

**Hiya! So that was the first chapter and I know this sounds like a dozen other stories exactly like this, but there will be some twists and turns! So please leave me ideas and tell me how you like it! Next chapter should be up, maybe tomarrow, but I am on vacation and will be driving tomarrow, but maybe early! R&R! Peace out!** -**Mack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second Chapter! This is from Tobias' POV so I hope you like it! I don't really have any experience being a boy but I will try my best! Please tell me what you think and let me know what should happen with the initiates! Fourtris **_**four**_** life! (See what I did there)**

TOBIAS POV:

I feel my face go slack and I go into what Tris calls my "Four mode." I glance over and see she is trying to do the same, but she is so excited, you can tell. Her eyes are bright and alive and she has a small smile plastered on her face. Shes so cute! I cant imagine how lucky I am to end up with such an amazing girl as Tris. She sweet and kind and knows about my past but loves me anyway. I feel the sudden urge to go and run my fingers through her hair and kiss her soft lips, but I hold back, knowing the initiates are on their way and can't let them know we are together.

I hear a scream and look up to see a girl in black clothing.

"Surprise surprise." I mutter.

She hits the net and starts laughing, _yup she dauntless alright,_ I think to myself.

I grab her hand and help her out of the net.

"Whats your name," I ask her, keeping my face unemotional and hard.

"Christen." She replies, looking confident.

"Make the announcement, Six" I say looking back at Tris with a smirk on my face.

"First jumper, Christen!" She screams, and I hear the screams and yells of the dauntless, my faction.

PAGE BREAK

We end up having 8 transfers,

Sarah, Ellie, Sydney, Josh, and Tyler- Erudite

Gabe, Jordan, and Kassidy- Candor

No Amity and no Abnegation. Basically exactly how I expected it to be.

"Alright, listen up!" I yell and every one quiets down.

"I'm Four and this is Six and Christina.."

"And …I …am….Uriah!" Yells Uriah as he comes running in out of breath.

I try to give him a death glare, but end up almost smiling because Uriah is sorta like a little brother, and he is one of Tris' best friends, and I've actually grown to find his annoying presence entertaining.

I turn my eyes back to the initiates.

"We will be your instructors while you're completing initiation. Dauntless born go with Uriah and Christina, Transfers, you're with me and Six."

As they are all moving to the right spot, I start eyeing the transfers, trying to decide who will be factionless. I notice Josh and Gabe eyeing Tris a little, and know I will have to watch out for them. Even though I know she can take care of herself, it's in my nature to protect her from anything, even a few teenage boys.

I turn my focus back to the group of transfers looking nervously at Tris and I. Before I can begin speaking, Jordan, a sassy looking Candor speaks up.

"Wait, why are yall's names numbers? Think they would teach you a little sense in Dauntless." He scoffs.

I think I'm going to let Tris handle this one, let her get a little experience in the whole instructor mode. I watch as Tris makes her way over to Jordan, putting her face right up to his.

"If I wanted to put up with ignorant Candor smart mouths, I would've joined their faction, so keep your mouth shut and respect your leaders, cause we can kick you out of dauntess quicker than you believe."

She says it in a low dangerous voice and I cant keep the smile off my face as she walks back, smirking a little, she fits the part perfectly. I clear my throat.

"We will now show you the pit." I tell them as they follow us forward to the pit. I see their eyes widen as they take in the place. I take this time to look at Tris and remember her face the first time she saw the pit, it feels like yesterday.

"This is the pit," Tris yells. "It is the basis of life here in the compound, and your gonna learn to love it."

We continue walking, us leading them toward the chasm.

"This is the chasm." I yell. I figured I would do this part for Tris, not because I think she's weak and couldn't handle it, but because I care about her and know she still struggles with memories of Al.

"It separates the fine line between bravery and idiocy, a jump off this ledge will end your life, it has happened before and It will happen again."

I see the initiates mumble to themselves and shuffle their feet nervously. Good, they should be.

We then lead them to the cafeteria, and as soon as we enter, the dauntless jump to their feet and start banging their fist in the air, cheering for the new initiates.

Tris and I head to our normal table and sit with a hyper looking Uriah, and a tired looking Christina, along with Zeke, Shaunna and Marlene.

Tris sits next to me and I take her hand, making sure the initiates don't see. She smiles at my touch and looks into my eyes. I get lost in her wide blue/grey eyes and find myself imagining a future with Tris as my wife, a future with happiness, and eventually children. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Zeke snapping his fingers in my face, pulling me out of my daydream. Uriah, Tris and Christina talk about training the initiates, and I zone out again and realize how perfect my life is. I brought back once again by Tris pulling my hand, telling me it's time to start the training.

I smile, and pull her out into the hallway and gently press my lips to hers.

She responds enthusiastically and deepens the kiss.

We pull apart and I say "I've wanted to do that all day." I whisper in her ear.

"I know, me too." She says and wraps her arms around my waist. I could stay in this position forever, holding Tris, stroking her long blond hair, feeling her breath on my collar bone. Too soon she pulls away. She gives me a small smile and says "The initiates."

I sigh and nod, I know we need to go but I don't want to. I give her hand one last small squeeze and pull her toward the entrance to the cafeteria. I hold her hand as long as possible, but drop it right before we enter. Time to train the initiates.

I smile, _This should be fun._

**Heyyy! Another chapter today! These chapters are boring now, I know, but they will get better! I promise! Fluff and drama in the future chapters! I promise the good stuff is coming! Maybe some games? Comment which ones they should play! I will try tomarrow, but as you know, I have to drive back to NC! I might even do another later tonight! R&R please! Love youuu! -Mack**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I am like, doing nothing today, so I thought I would update…..again. This chapter is the start of the fluff and drama! Yay initiate training, everyone's favorite, right? Thank you so much Maria C. Weasley for the comment! Also triahforever for the suggestion, it definitely will be taken into consideration! Can't wait for ya'll to read this chapter! Good stuff on the way! R&R Please! Thank you. This is from Tobias POV again. I don't know why but I love writing from his POV! Maybe Tris next time!**

TOBIAS POV:

I walk into the training room with Tris at my side, our shoulders brushing each other, but not close enough to necessarily suggest anything. I really want this day to be over so I can spend the afternoon with Tris, but I know I need to help the initiates.

Most of the initiates are there early and I'm surprised. The others shuffle in, but thankfully no one was late.

"OK" I yell at the transfers, "Listen up!"

I sort of zone out and let Tris explain everything about the 3 stages and all that, until I hear Tris say "Now four will demonstrate how to properly shoot a gun."

I stand in front of the target, plant my fight, and shoot. The bullet hits dead center, not that I expected it to do anything else. I hear the transfers catch their breath and Tris smirking at the transfers reaction.

"Sure you can do it, no one ever doubted you, but what about that scrawny thing over there?" Yells Josh, pointing at Tris.

I feel anger pouring in and I feel the need to go punch him repeatedly until he blacks out, and I would have done it. How dare he question his leaders? Above all that, Tris? She is the strongest girl I know and the thought of someone calling her scrawny, or "that thing" makes me want to snap.

I look over at him, ready to strike, when I catch sight of Tris. She's just standing there smirking.

"Your right," she says sarcastically, "I don't think I can, but um, I still have leadership over you, and so I can do this," she pauses. "Please go stand in front of the target, so I can test my skills." She smiles sweetly at him. He looks absolutely terrified and I'm literally dying inside.

"But you said your aim wasn't good, you could kill me!" he practically shrieks.

"With luck." Responds Tris lazily. He walks shakily toward the target and slowly turns around to face Tris and the rest of the transfers, watching the exchange with growing unease.

"Flinch, and your factionless." Says Tris, as if it the most normal thing in the world.

She picks up a gun, and fires.

The bullet lands about a foot from the top of his head, and I see him sigh, and close his eyes. I have a brief flashback to Tris's initiation, but I felt sorry for Tris then, no sorrow for Josh now.

The next bullet Tris shoots end up about 6 inches from his head toward the left and I can literally see Josh shaking in fear as he notices each bullet she shoots gets closer and closer to his head.

She shoots again and it ends up skimming the skin on his left arm, but still he does not flinch.

I see Tris smile. "I guess my aim was a little better than you thought, eh?"

Josh just shakes his head astonished at what had just happened. The rest of the initiatives just stand in awe.

"Did we say stop?" I yell at them. They just all scramble and get back to their targets and once again the room is filled with the sound of gun after gun going off.

I take a chance and go over to Tris, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand. I know outside she seems as if the words didn't affect her, but on the inside I know she is troubled. She always doubts herself because of her size, and when people make rude comments like that, it makes her fell weak and small.

I on the other hand, find her size perfect. She and I fit together like a key and a lock, and I wouldn't change anything about her for anything, but I just can't get her to see it.

For the next couple hours, while the transfers are shooting, I notice Tris being more quiet than usual and am hurt that she hurts. She has no idea how strong she is, and how much better she is than everyone. She just doesn't get it, and more than anything I want her to feel good about herself, I want her to like who she is, because she's perfect.

We dismiss the transfers around seven, and as soon as they clear the room, I head over to Tris, and wrap her in my arms and hold her.

"I love you," I tell her, "and your perfect, no matter what anyone says."

She smiles and nods while gently pressing her lips to mine. I respond enthusiastically. I love the feel of her lips against mine, I run my fingers through her soft blond hair, and sigh into the kiss. Everything is so perfect right now.

She pulls away and buries her face in my chest as I continue to stroke her hair.

"I love you," I whisper to her.

I can feel her smiling, "I love you too," she responds.

After a while we pull away because we need to get ready for dinner. I'm ready so she sends me on to the cafeteria while she just has to run to grab some stuff from our apartment. I tell her I can accompany her, but I'm really hungry, and she sees that so she just tells me to go get some food for us so it's there when she gets there. I agree reluctantly, and head off toward the cafeteria as she heads off in the opposite direction.

OH NO PAGGGE BREAKKKK!

I am sitting in the cafeteria extremely nervous, it's been almost 30 minutes and Tris hasn't come back yet. The only thing keeping me from going to look for her is Zeke, who says she's fine, and just taking her time, I try to believe him.

After about an hour I can't take it anymore, I leave to go find Tris.

I search everywhere, our room, the pit, the training room, but Tris is no where to be found. I start to panic, like really panic. _Where is she? _I ask myself. I turn the corner toward the tattoo parlor, and my heart stops in my chest. There, in this abandoned hallway, I see Tris, my Tris, laying bloody and broken on the ground.

**Heyyy! Sorry about the cliff hanger but I need to spend time with my family! We are having an AFG. I might update later tonight or maybe tomorrow night! Anyway comment who you think hurt Tris! I promise she's not dead! R&R please! Love yall! -Mack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy another chapter! Please note that I'm half asleep right now, so don't comment on my lack of correct grammar. Anyway this was a fun chapter to write because of Tris's incident! Anyway I know I said I might do Tris's POV, but if she's unconscious, I can't, but I promise next chapter will be from her POV! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave some ideas for me! R&R please! Thank yall!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does:(**

TOBIAS POV:

I can't think, I can't move. Tris, she's lying there in a puddle of her own blood. A big open wound is right on top of her head, and her face is bruised and beaten.

Still acting on shock, I carefully slide my hands under her neck and knees, and run as fast as I can toward the infirmary.

I'm surprised the tears haven't come, but I know as soon as the event catches up in my mind I won't be able to take it, I'll snap.

I rush into the infirmary, my head pounding, I see black dots, and everything is moving. Nurses are yelling at me, but I don't hear them because all I'm looking at is Tris, and her broken, battered body. Doctors come out and try to take my Tris away from me, but I let her go, I can't hold onto anything anymore.

I am faintly aware of Zeke and Uriah, who grab me by the arms and take me back to their apartment. They sit me down, and give me something to swallow, but I don't put up a fight because I just can't make my body react.

I slowly lose conscience, not thinking of anything but the beautiful blonde, with the battered figure.

PAGE BREAK!

I slowly awake in a room I immediately realize is not mine. I look around and see Zeke sprawled out on the couch. I am instantly curious about what I am doing here, until I remember, I remember it all, it comes back in great detail, so instantaneous I almost feel myself slipping back into the world of nonresponse, but I don't. I realize I need to be strong, not break down like I want to, but be strong, for Tris when she becomes conscience again, if she hasn't already. If she doesn't wake up, I don't know what I would do.

She's my rock, my shield, she keeps me strong. I didn't realize how much I needed her before she came into my life, the brightest star in my sky. She kept me sane at times, helped me cope. A life without her wouldn't be a life at all. I'd be alive, but not living. She is my everything, and I can't lose her, I just can't.

Very calmly I exit the front door, and head down to the infirmary to see what has happened. I enter and reach the nurse at the front counter. I am trying so hard to be patient and not crazy, but I can hardly help the impatient and desperation run into my voice as I ask what happened to Tris.

The nurse seems to understand my need and leads me to a room with a little angel lying in a white gown, just sleeping the night away.

"She's just sleeping," the nurse told me, sensing my nerves.

"She took quite a beating, and gained conscience last night, before I told her to go back to sleep. She did ask for you though, I told her you were in a friend's room trying to…cope. She seemed to understand." She looks at me with a small smile.

"You're very lucky, you know that? Just a small concussion and a few stiches is all she needs, she can go home tomorrow if she wants to."

As she says all these things I began to feel a happiness that I have never felt before, relief beyond description. _Tris is OK, Tris is OK_. I tell myself over and over.

"Does anybody have any idea who would do this to her?" I ask the nurse.

"Yes, a witness said they saw Josh, the transfer, running from around that corner shortly before the attack is believed to have happened. They didn't have enough of a case to charge him with anything though." She says sadly.

"I think I'm going to give you two some time alone," and with that she exits the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I go up beside Tris's hospital bed and slowly start to stroke her hair, while looking at her perfect face. Even with all the bruises and cuts, she still looks like an angel.

She must have felt the movements, because her perfect grey eyes start to flutter as they open and take in their surroundings.

"Hello beautiful," I say quietly.

She seems to just notice I am sitting there, holding her hand. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Tobias." She whispers, and I lean down and hold her in my arms as she silently cries.

Too soon she pulls away.

"What happened?" she asked, tears still streaming freely down her face.

I place my hand in hers and rub smoothing circles on the back of her hand in hopes to soothe her nerves.

"You were attacked," I told her, watching her reaction carefully. "Don't you remember?"

She looks at me and for a second I see a little girl, a young and vulnerable Beatrice Prior.

"I kind of remember. I was walking to the cafeteria to meet you, when all of the sudden someone hit me hard on the head with something, and I blacked out."

My blood boils when I hear this, but I know I need to calm down and stay brave for Tris.

"Yeah," I say softly while gently caressing her face. "Someone said they saw Josh, could it have been him?"

She slowly shakes her head yes.

I will make Josh's life hell throughout initiation; I will make sure he is factionless.

PAGE BREAK!

Its time, Tris can come home. I'm nervous to see how she will be able to walk and stand, as she refuses to take a wheelchair.

The nurse comes in with a bag of pills.

"Take these every night, and you should be better by the end of the week." She tells Tris. "These will make you sick at first, but trust me, it's worth it."

I help Tris back to our apartment and lay her on the bed. I stare into her eyes, and she stares back. I reach for her face and kiss her lips softly, but putting all the love and devotion I feel into that kiss. I know she feels it too because she kisses back the same. It's funny how a kiss can be so soft, yet so full of love and desire.

Throughout that night, I hold her, and just watch her, as she is encased in my arms. Right before I fall asleep, I slowly kiss her forehead "I love you Tris" I mumble into her skin, as sleep overwhelms me. I may have already fell asleep, but I thought I heard an "I love you too, Tobias."

**Heyy! I love this chapter because like, protective Tobias much? Yess! Anyway, I am so tired so ya. Please give me ideas on Josh and what should happen with him! Thanks guys! Love you! R&R! -Mack**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is from Tris's POV! I Hope you like everything that's happening, if not, leave a review with constructive criticism! Make sure you R&R! Thanks! Love yall!**

TRIS POV:

I wake up for the third time that night, running to the bathroom to go throw up my guts. I would just not take the medicine, but Tobias is insisting to do exactly what the doctor says, so the result is this.

I feel Tobias follow me into the bathroom, and hold my hair while rubbing my back soothingly. I feel bad for waking him up like this, but he doesn't seem to mind.

After I am finished puking, and cleaned up a bit, Tobias gathers me in his arms, and carries me back to the bed.

He holds me and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," I say, while snuggling up in his arms. "I don't mean to keep waking you up."

He chuckles slightly, "I don't mind." He says and continues to kiss me while he holds me tight, until I fall asleep.

PAGE BREAK!

The next morning goes about the same, and Tobias and I walk into the cafeteria for breakfast holding hand.

I go and sit at our table and put my head on my hands, while Tobias gets food. I feel so awful and Tobias keeps asking me if I feel OK, and I don't want him to worry, so I say I feel fine, even though I clearly don't.

"Man," Says Zeke. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Shut up." I mumble at him, before closing my eyes.

I am startled when a feel a hand on my forehead, and open my eyes to see Tobias looking concerned.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asks me.

"Yep," I replied, "Never better."

He doesn't seem to believe me, but doesn't push it. I fall into a daydream about the initiates, and brought out by Uriah screaming about his party he and Zeke are hosting this Friday.

I inwardly sigh. Their parties mostly consist of drunken bodies and sweaty dancers. Plus Christina will want me to get a new dress.

Everyone says they can't wait, along with Tobias, so I agree to go. I know Tobias likes these parties because it gives him a break, a break from being leader, or in this case, training initiates.

I am silent throughout lunch and I know Tobias is worried, so I try to interact with my friends talking, but I feel the puke coming again, and rush out of the cafeteria.

"Tris! Are you OK?" I hear Tobias yell as I make my quick exit back to our apartment.

I get to the bathroom, and kneel down, and start throwing up for the second time that morning.

Once again Tobias strong hands start rubbing my back in soothing circles while holding my hair.

I finish, and lean back and sigh. I start to clean up, but I just feel so tired.

Tobias helps me wipe my mouth, and I go to brush my teeth.

"Tris," Tobias says nervously, "You definitely shouldn't train initiates today."

I know I can't leave him the train the transfers all alone, and if I stay home, he will just spend the entire day worrying about me.

"I'm fine, really." I tell him.

He looks unconvinced, but helps me up, and takes my hand, as he leads us to the training room. We set up the knives and sit in the corner, waiting for the transfers to arrive.

Tobias takes my hand between both of his, and brings it up to his lips, to kiss it softly.

"I love you," he whispers, putting such love and devotion into those words I can't help but stare into his deep blue eyes and wonder what I ever did to deserve someone as wonderful as him.

"I love you too." I tell him and slowly press my lips to his. Our kiss is not rough, but soft and sweet, and we put all our unsaid words into it.

We break apart a few minutes later, expecting the transfers to come in soon.

They file in, and stand in front of us. Tobias's eyes immediately find Josh and he sends him such a look of hate I would have been scared out of my mind if I were Josh. Tobias slowly takes his eyes off of Josh and explains all about knife throwing, but demonstrates himself because he knows I'm not feeling up to it.

We watch the transfers, and go around and correct their technique, all the while Tobias is sending evil glares at Josh.

After a couple hours, its lunch time, and I tell Tobias I'm going to go lay down, and he insist on coming with me, after he reminded me of what happened last time I went back to the apartment alone. I know he is going to be so protective for a while, before he starts to forget about the incident.

We get in the apartment, and I immediately plop down on the bed. Tobias comes up next to me and holds me in his arms as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

PAGE BREAK!

I wake up to find the other side of the bed cold, and I immediately panic, wondering where Tobias could be. I sit up and find a note sitting on the bedside table.

_Tris,_

_ I went back to training the transfers, but you were sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, you need the sleep. Don't come to the training room today, just enjoy the day off, and don't worry, I'll pick up dinner on my way back, so we can have the rest of the night to ourselves._

_ Love you, T/4_

I smile at his thoughtfulness, and lay back down, to once again fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of Tobias.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but I'm not feeling well, and will try to update a better chapter tomorrow. Please R&R! Thank yall! Love you guys! -Mack**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! School starts back again tomorrow, so I probably wont be able to update as much:( Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to make it longer because I know my chapters have been shorter and for that I am sorry! Any way enjoy…..**

TOBIAS POV:

I just left Tris asleep and went to continue to train the transfers without her, because I know she needs rest and doesn't feel real well.

I go back to the training room and find all but one transfer standing there waiting for me and Six to arrive.

I check the time and realize that who ever isn't here, is officially late. I figure I'd let them off the hook, until I realize who that one initiate is. Josh.

I smile to myself, and realize I have the power to punish him, so I guess I will.

"Why are you late?" I ask him in a very dangerous voice.

Any one who knows me knows that when I use this voice, they should probably back away, and then turn in run. Josh does nothing like that.

"I was held up," he says lazily, as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

_Hmmm,_ I think to myself, _lets give him something to care about._

"Being on time is appreciated in dauntless, and I believe that's a lesson you need to learn. Follow me."

I lead them down to the chasm, I smirk at him, I guess he needs to learn to respect his leaders.

"Alright, hang on," I say and push him over the edge, making sure I catch him before he falls down right into the chasm.

I see the initiates shrink back in fear and look down at Josh, a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead, as he tries to hold on to the railing of the chasm.

I smile inwardly as I see him struggle; thinking about what he did to Tris.

I decide he's had enough punishment, keeping him their just long enough to think he's gonna let go, but not long enough for him to actually fall.

"Alright, your done." I tell him, putting as much warning and hate into my voice as I can.

People rush forward to help him over, and he looks at me with a look of disgust.

I lead them back to the training room and they continue with their knife throwing.

Not many of them are actually hitting the target though, only Tyler, Gabe, and much to my disliking, Josh.

After a while, I end up ending training early, wanting to spend the rest of the afternoon with Tris.

I dismiss the transfers and clean up the training room, and set up the punching bags for tomorrow. I really hope Tris feels better tomorrow because training is pretty boring without her.

I head to the cafeteria and pick up some food for Tris and I before I go back to the apartment.

I go up and knock on our door, because I cant reach my keys with all the food in my hands.

I hear light foot steps and soon I see Tris, standing there wearing one of my old t-shirts. I smile at that.

"Hey," I say as I go and put the food down in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her as I go and pull her into a hug.

"A lot better, actually, I think that medicine is finally working and not making me puke." She says with a small laugh.

I hold her hand and lead her to the table where I put our food.

We sit there together and she asks me about the transfers and how they're doing.

She laughs when I tell her about hanging Josh over the chasm, and for a moment all my worries melt away as I listen to her beautiful laugh, the sound filling the room.

I stare into her eyes and see love and devotion written all in them, and then I close the space between us, and press my lips softly to hers. She responds enthusiasticly.

We spend the rest of the night, curled up on the couch watching a movie.

Tris laughs against my chest and I cant help but think how grateful I am for her. She has no idea how much she has changed me and made me a better person.

Before she came into my life, I was unemotional and hard, and was afraid to let any one in. Tris changed that, she made my life worth living. I was planning on becoming factionless after her set of transfers, but after meeting her, leaving her was not an option.

I look down and see that she had fallen asleep curled up on my chest. I smile down at her and kiss her cheek. I then carry her to our bed, and lay her down, as I take her in my arms.

"I love you," I whisper to her, as I fall into a deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK!

_BING_!

I hear the door bell ring. I look over at the clock and see that its 3:00 am.

_What the world is someone doing ringing the door bell at this hour?_

I look over and see that Tris wasn't awakened by the sound, and slowly get out of bed to go see who's at the door.

I open the door and see that no one's there.

I look down and find a note addressed to Tris.

I take it back inside and open it at the table, and what I see makes my head swarm in fear,

_Watch your back Tris, Four cant protect you forever._

Heyy guys! Sorry to end on a cliff hanger, but I have to go do homework for school. I will try to update tomorrow though, so enjoy this chapter! R&R please! Love yall! -Mack


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Quick update because I'm so tired, I know I promised longer chapters and they will be here soon, I just seem to never find the time :( Anyway, tell me what yall think of last chapters cliff hanger. Did yall like the catch, or think it's stupid. Please tell me! Thank you guys!**

TOBIAS POV:

My eyes immediately snap up to take in Tris's sleeping form, and a weight in my chest is lifted as I see she is not in any immediate danger.

I try to clear my head and think logically.

_It has to be someone who doesn't know Tris and I are together, if they had, they would have realized that I would see the letter. The only people who don't know that are transfers. It could have been Josh, but I thought I scared him enough already today, and I don't expect him to be bothering either of us; he doesn't have that much gut. _

_Maybe it was someone who expected me to be out tonight and not see the letter. But that's ridiculous, whoever sent it would surely know that Tris would tell me._

_Maybe it was someone trying to hind behind fake ignorance. It could be Peter, who still hates Tris and I, but he hasn't tried anything since the year after her initiation. I don't know._

_Should I tell Tris?_

I spend the rest of the night pondering this question, and before I know it, sunlight is streaming into our window, and Tris is stirring on the bed. I quickly slide back into my position and hold her in my arms. I will not let anything happen to her, I love her, and she's family. No one will take her away from me.

I stare down at her face as her eyes start to flutter open. I softly kiss her lips, and her cheek and gets up into a sitting position.

"Hey," I say softly, trying to sound normal.

"Hey" she responds, still half asleep.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her, still hugging her close to my chest.

"Yep, pretty well. You?"

"OK."

She yawns and starts to get out of bed.

"We should start getting ready."

She walks into the bathroom and soon I hear the shower running, and go grab the threatening note off the table and stuff it in the cabinet on the far side of our kitchen that we never use.

I quickly get dressed, and wait for Tris on the bed.

She walks out of the bathroom and I can't help but marvel about how good she looks. She's wearing a tight black shirt, and black leggings. She put on minimal makeup and for that I thank her. She's beautiful enough, she doesn't need makeup.

Without thinking I go up to her and hold her in my arms. She wraps her arms around my waist, and we just sit there for a minute in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"We should get going," she says, her voice being muffled by my shirt.

She slowly pulls away and grabs my hand. We start walking toward the cafeteria.

When we enter, we go and sit at our usual table with all our friends. Tris grabs the seats, and I go and get food.

TRIS POV:

"Feeling better today Trissy?" asks Zeke.

"Shut up, I already told you never to call me that!" I say at him jokingly. Zeke is sorta like the older brother I never knew I wanted. I mean sure I have Caleb, but he's in Erudite, and I never get to see him, so Zeke sorta took his place. He playful and sarcastic, but also I know he'd be there for me if I ever need him.

"Fine, I guess Trissy's in a bad mood today." He says, and the table laughs at him.

Tobias returns with our food, and I immediately thank him, and dig in.

As I eat, I think about Tobias, and this morning. He was acting so weird, something is definitely bothering him. Also late last night I heard the doorbell ring, and was going to go get it, until I heard Tobias go get it. I will have to ask him who was there.

We finish breakfast and Tobias and I head off to the training room. Today we get to introduce the transfers to fighting. Yay.

When we enter the training room, the transfers are already there, so I have no time to talk to Tobias.

"Today we will be teaching you how to fight. Six and I will demonstrate."

I step onto the mat with him. We planned this demonstration to show the initiates how smaller people, like me, fight compared to bigger people, like him.

I don't have to worry about him hurting me though, because I know he would never do that.

He throws a fast punch toward my head but I immediately duck and kick him the legs. He falls down but quickly gets back up on his feet. He throws another fast punch but this time I am not so lucky, and he pops me in the nose. I feel the blood rushing down my face as I elbow him in the face. We continue on like this for a few minutes, until he finally pins me down, and I can't get up.

We dismiss the transfers to go to their punching bags and spend the next couple hours helping to correct their technique.

After we dismiss them for lunch, Tobias comes over to me.

"How's your nose? Didn't do any real damage, did I ?"

I laugh, Tobias is so sweet and caring.

"It's fine. I have to ask you something, who was at the door last night? I heard the doorbell go off at like 3 and felt you get out of bed."

Tobias suddenly stiffens and just looks at me with scared eyes.

_What is he hiding from me?_

**Hey guys. Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter but I was at my sister's soccer game and I have like a mountain of homework to do, so yeah. I will try to update tomorrow, but no promises. Anyway, leave me ideas for future chapters. Thanks! Love yall! - Mack**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I am so sorry! I know it's been like, forever since I last updated, but I have a great excuse! I have been reading the Maze Runner trilogy! It is so good and I'm like so in love with it! So ya. Anyway, I hope to get back on track with this story. So yes I made this one longer for ya'll, in hopes you guys would forgive me for not being very punctual. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything about Divergent.

**TOBIAS POV:**

I just stand there, unable to form any words yet.

_She knows, she heard the doorbell, what do I tell her?_

She just stands there, looking at me concerned; little does she know she's the one in danger.

"Um…" I hesitate, not sure what to do. I don't want to worry her with the note, not that she should be, no one is going to hurt her while I am around, but it will probably still make her nervous.

"OK," I sigh, "I'll show you."

And I take her hand and lead her through the Dauntless halls, making the way to our apartment. I can't imagine what is going through her head right now, but in the end I realize I physically cant keep a secret from Tris, because I know she would be hurt by it, and I could never do that.

We arrive at our apartment, and I slowly open the door. She follows me in, and then looks at me with her eyebrows raised, as if expecting something. I try to return the smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

I go to the cabinet where I hid the letter, and slowly walk back to where she is standing.

As I was grabbing the letter, I noticed confusion, then replaced by hurt, that I had hid something from her. I instantly feel bad and wonder if I should have woken her up right then and there, and gave her the letter that instant. I really shouldn't have kept this from her, seeing as it is about her.

I make my way to her, and hand her the letter, and she starts reading, all the while me holding tight to one of her small hands.

I see her eyebrows knit together in confusion, and I think I see a little bit of fear on her face, but it is soon wiped off, and she starts laughing.

Laughing? Of all the things she should be doing, laughing is not one of them. I would have been scared, terrified, at the very thought, but then I realize, that's what Tris is all about. Shes brave, even in the most bizarre situations.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her, but I cant keep the small smile play at my lips. "Why aren't you terrified, and crying in my arms?"

I already know the answer, I knew it all along.

"I think its hilarious," She says, "That someone would even attempt to hurt me in any way, knowing your around." And her small laugh echos around the room and warms my heart.

I pull her into a tight hug, then slowly press my lips to hers, trying to convey all my feelings into that kiss.

She needs to know that I would never let anything happen to her, ever. Shes the only family I have, and I would do anything to protect her.

The fact that she already knows that, and trusts me completely, makes me happier than I have ever been.

PAGE BREAKK!

After Tris and I take a few moments to ourselves, we realize we should probably go meet up with our friends in the cafeteria.

We walk, hand in hand down the halls of Dauntless.

We enter the cafeteria and I go grab us some food, while Tris saves two seats at our normal table with all our friends.

I get our food, and meet Tris back at the table, where Christina is attacking her with their plans for shopping this afternoon for the party later tonight.

I smirk to myself, knowing that Tris isn't really listening, and that she absolutely hates shopping.

I am snapped out of my thought by Uriah.

"Who's ready for our amazing party tonight."

"Oh shut up Uriah, we all know its gonna be like so lame." Marlene says jokingly. We all know that Zeke and Uriah's party are super awesome, even though I don't always enjoy them.

He gasps, faking surprise.

"You take that back right now!" He screams, loud enough to wake anyone in Dauntless.

Zeke smacks him in the arm.

"You're a idiot," He says shaking his head. "What are you like 6?"

Uriah grins, "and a half."

"Retard," says Zeke under his breath.

"Pansycake," Uriah mutters back.

At this I see Zeke smiling, his back to Uriah, then he turns around with mock hurt, and faces Uriah.

"I cannot believe…, my own brother…. After everything we have been through…. I just cant"

At this the whole table cracks up and even Uriah cant keep the grin off his face.

"You two are both idiots," Tris says and looks at both of them, smiling.

"Are not!" They both scream at exactly the same time.

Then they gasp and look at each other.

"Stop that!" They both say, again simulatiously.

And our whole table just loses it. It takes a whole five minutes for us to calm down, and by then I realize its time for Tris and I to go back and finish teaching the initiates. They get to start fighting each other now. _Yay._

"Come on, Tris, we gotta get going."

She nods her head, and gets a piggy back ride from me to the training room.

We get all set up and just talk about random things until the initiates come back in from their lunch break.

"You will now get a chance to fight each other," I begin. "We will tell you who you are paired with, and you will step into the ring and begin. The fight ends when one of you is physically unable to continue, or somebody quits, however know, that in Dauntless, it is frowned upon to give in."

"First fight, Sarah and Ellie." Tris calls out and we take our place to start watching the fights.

Ellie ends up wining, and a unconscious Sarah is dragged to the infirmary. Even though she was weak, and has no chance of making it into Dauntless, she never gave in, and fought to the very end. I respected her for that, and I know Tris did to.

"Next up is Josh and Gabe."

I smile at this pairing, Gabe is going to win, for sure, and to watch someone like him beat Josh in a fight gives me more joy than it probably should, but after what he did to Tris, I don't feel bad about it.

It just makes me more mad that he could have been the one to leave that note.

I smile as I watch Gabe beat him to a pulp.

He is dragged by Tyler back out to the infirmary.

The rest of the fights are pretty boring and we dismiss the transfers early because of Zeke and Uriah's party tonight.

I let Tris be dragged away by Christina, but not before I sneak in a quick kiss.

"I love you," I tell her.

She smiles, and her smile warms my heart.

"I love you too," she replies.

"Eww! Quit no PDA!" Christina screams.

Tris and I just laugh and I watch her be taken away by Christina to get ready for the party.

Heyyyy guys! So the next chapter is party chapter! Yay! Anyway leave me ideas for the party, and also what else should happen with this story, and idea will be taken into consideration! So enjoy this chapter! And please review! Thanks! Love you guys! -Mack


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I really hope you guys like this chapter. Shout out to FourTris4ever46. Thank you so much for reviewing! Your idea will be taken into consideration. Anyway, I'm like super tired so I'm really sorry for any errors in like spelling or grammar! Anyway, without further ado, I present to you this chapter.**

**TRIS POV:**

I swear it's been like 3 hours since I was dragged against my will into Christina's apartment and tortured to death with all these little brushes that were attacking my face, courtesy of Christina.

I didn't even realize she was done till she herself walked out in a beautiful silver strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places, and made her look absolutely stunning.

She had curled her hair, and put on a lot of makeup, but you couldn't tell because she made it all look so natural.

"Have you even seen yourself yet?" She asked me, with a note of sarcasm in her voice. "You look absolutely gorgeous, and yet your staring at me like my head was made of dauntless cake. Go on, look in the mirror."

With these words, she pulls me up and takes me to the front of her long dull length mirror.

I don't really care what I look like, I _was _dragged here against my will, but I was a little curious about the outcome of my 3 hour torture session.

I looked up at the mirror, but I didn't see myself.

I saw a noticeable figure, with piercing blue eyes, outlined black, to make them pop out.

I saw high cheekbones, made more noticeable with a darker powder.

I saw blond hair, in natural waves down her back.

I saw a girl worth looking at, and for the first time in my life, I liked the way I looked.

This wasn't Beatrice, the young abnegation girl, this was Tris, the dauntless.

I slowly turned and saw Christina looking at me with eager eyes.

"Well," she said, "What do you think?"

For once I was speechless.

"Its..I… I love it." I go up and giver her a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" I say to her.

She just smiles down at me and says, "I knew you'd love it. Now its time to see the dress."

I was genuinely concerned about this part though. Christina seemed to like tight small dresses that showed entirely too much skin for my taste.

Christina senses my discomfort, and smiles knowingly.

"Don't worry, this one you'll absolutely love, I just know it."

She turns around and digs around in her closet until she pulls out a black dress.

I immediately notice it's got straps, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I also notice it is a little tighter, but goes down to just a little above my knees.

"So…. What do you think?" Christina asks nervously, " Is it more your style?"

"Yes, thank you so much, its perfect." I tell her and slip into the bathroom, to put it on.

I come out and look in the mirror. I absolutely love the way it fits. Its got two medium sized straps, and the back is a mixture of complicated bands that all come together at my middle back.

"Thanks again, so much." I tell Christina. "I couldn't look any better."

She just rolls her eyes.

"Its about time you say something like that. Your gorgeous and everyone knows it. Just not you. Now come on, we have a party to go crash."

**PAGE BREAKKK!**

Christina and I walk up to Zeke and Uriah's apartment, but don't bother knocking, as we know no one would be able to hear us anyway.

We open the door, and I am immediately hit with the smell of beer, and sweaty dancers are all packed together in the centre of the room.

Zeke stumbles up to us, and I can already tell he's had a little too much to drink.

"So nice of you to join us ladies." He slurs. "Yall look beautiful."

We just laugh, knowing he will not remember any of this in a couple of hours.

"Have you seen Four?" I ask Zeke, wondering if he's to far gone to answer my question accurately.

"Umm. Ya. He's in the kitchen, I think, I don't know." Poor Zeke, he's a confused mess.

"Maybe you should sit down a minute, Zeke, you know, cut the drinks for a while."

He says nothing, just stumbles away.

I turn around and notice Christina already found Will and are currently joining the mass crowd of drunken dancers.

I just shake my head and go into the kitchen to try and find Tobias.

I go up into the kitchen, and I notice a drunk man heading toward me.

He stops and puts his hands on my waist.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" He asks me in an unstable voice.

I can tell he's had way too much to drink and is beyond the point to even consider being coherent.

"No thanks," I mumble, trying to back my way out of him, but his grip on me tightens.

"Come on, just one dance."

At this point I am struggling to get away from him, but getting no where as he is was stronger than me.

Just then, I am pulled away by a strong pair of hands, and I turn in fright, wondering if this could be a friend of his, but am instantly relieved to see Tobias, standing there, with a look of hatred in his eyes.

He takes one look at the drunken guy, and swings his fist, and knocks him unconscience.

Then he turns to me, and his eyes soften, he pulls me into him, and holds me in his arms.

"Are you OK?" he asks me softly. I nod my head yes, and pull back to look into his eyes.

He stares back and then pulls my lips to his, and begins to softly kiss me.

I pull away after a while, knowing we still are in a place filled with people, drunk or not.

Tobias looks at me.

"Want a beer or something?"

I think for a moment. I am truly dauntless and I don't want to be considered a pansycake, but I honestly hate the taste of beer, so I decide against it.

"No thinks," I tell him, "Just a coke."

He smiles in a way that makes me think he approves of my decision to not have alcohol.

He grabs me my soda, and we go and sit on the couch, just chatting about random things, me enjoying my coke, and him his beer, and having no desire to go and join the mass of bodies out on the dance floor.

I am about to see if we can turn in, because I want some time alone with Tobias, when Zeke screams, "If I don't know you, get out!"

That gets rid of most people in his room, and the others leave simply because they know whatever idea Zeke has in mind is likely to be embarrassing, even if mildly entertaining.

Basically the only people brave enough to stay are our friends.

Shaunna. Marlene. Christina. Will. Tobias. Me. And of course Uriah and Zeke.

I look a Zeke and see he's sobered up a little, but still has a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright pansycakes, " he says, "Let the games begin."

I start gulp, should I be scared?

**Sooo guys… what did you think? I am sorry I didn't fit the games in but… well I don't really have an excuse except for I'm tired, but that can't be counted as an legit excuse. Anyway I will try and update tomorrow but I'm not sure. So please leave me ideas for future chapters! Thanks guys! - Mack**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So this chapter was so much fun to write because of the fun games! I decided to do Never Have I Ever, and sorry to those who wanted truth or dare. I might do that later on in the story. So anyway enjoy!**

**TOBIAS POV:**

_Ughh!_ I groan to myself. _Zeke and his stupid games._

I look down and see Tris has the same look on her face, and for a minute I think of leaving with her real quick, so we can have the rest of the night to ourselves, but I stop myself, knowing our friends would just come and drag us back here anyway.

I sigh and pull Tris up and hold her hand, leading her to the circle our friends have formed in the living room.

"Ok, pansycakes, are yall ready to begin?" Zeke smirks.

"Oh shut up, Zeke." Everyone says simultaneously.

He just shrugs. "Ok, fine then, what do yall want to play?"

"Lets do truth or dare!" Marlene suggest.

At this we all groan, remembering our last game that somehow ended up with Uriah in a fairy costume, painting an eagle while holding a pie. Lets just say the image was not a pretty one.

"We always play that," Shaunna starts, "lets try something new…how about….Never Have I Ever!"

"Yes! I love that game!" Uriah screams. We all just nod our heads in agreement.

I sigh, at least its better than truth or dare, which can get pretty personal and embarrassing.

I look down at Tris, and smile as she places her head on my shoulder. She's tired, but I know she likes this game, so it should be fun for her, and that's enough for me.

"Ok, who will start?"

"I will! Since its my house!" Zeke screams.

"Hey! Its my house too!" Uriah screams back at him.

"Oh shut up, and let me begin." Zeke responds with an air of authority as only an older brother can do.

Uriah just sits back and mutters something about pansycakes under his breath, but sits back and lets Zeke begin.

"Ok, I will say something I've honestly never done, and if you have done it, you take a sip of your beer, got it?"

He looks around at all of us, and he catches Tris's eye, and a look of understanding passes through them, as he realizes she's not drinking anything alcoholic, but oddly enough respects her enough to not say anything.

Some boyfriends might be jealous that their girlfriend has such a close relationship with their best friend, but I know it's not like that with Zeke and Tris.

Zeke considers Tris a little sister, and I know she would protect her, and I can always count on him for that.

"Ok, lets begin. Um…. Never have I ever, been a candidate for dauntless leadership."

As he says that he smirks at me and Tris, knowing we are the only ones who have. I accepted the offer, but made sure I could still take time off the train initiates, but Tris refused, and continued her job with Tori, as a tattoo artist.

I take a sip of my beer, and in my peripheral vision, I see Tris doing the same with her coke.

"Ok, my turn!" Uriah says, "Never have I ever….. been too drunk to remember my name." Uriah smiles and I admit I am surprised to hear this, but know he must be telling the truth.

Everyone else realizes this and I see Zeke, Shaunna, and Marlene all take a sip of their drink.

I figured Zeke would have done it, but Marlene? I'm surprised.

"Marlene, when did this happen?" I ask her jokingly.

She slightly blushes, and Uriah wraps an arm around her.

"Um… that first dauntless party I ever went to, let just say it was my first time around alcohol." she laughs.

We all chuckle at that and then move on.

"Ok, Tris, your turn."

I see Tris thinking hard, still leaning against my arm.

"Um… Never have I ever, kissed a girl." She smirks, knowing all the guys will take a sip.

I smile over at her and take a drink, just like all the other guys in the room.

Then its my turn.

"Never have I ever, thrown up."

This shocks everybody and they just stare at me.

"What?!" Christina shrieks.

"You lucky little turd ball!" Marlene comments.

"Dude that's just not natural," Will says, but takes a swig along with everyone else.

"Ok ummm, Christina, your next."

She starts thinking.

"Ok, never have I ever….. broken a bone."

At this, everyone swigs and she just smiles.

"Guys, I'm really tired, can we continue this another time?"

We all nod our heads in agreement, and get up and start heading to our rooms.

I take Tris's hand, and lead her back to our apartment.

Once we are inside, I look into her eyes, and slowly press my lips to hers.

Her small hands find my hair, and my hands go to her waist.

We continue this for a while before she breaks away.

She smiles at me.

"Im going to take a shower," and with that she leaves me standing there, and goes into the bathroom.

She emerges a few minutes later, her hair wet, and wearing one of my shirts, which is more like a dress to her than anything else.

I pat the space beside me on the bed, and she comes and curls up next to me.

I put my arms around, and she turns so that she's facing me.

"I love you," I say down to her.

"I love you too," she replies.

She buries her head into my chest, and soon I hear the deep breaths from her, signalling that shes fallen asleep.

I kiss her on the top of her head, and close my eyes, my arms still around her, content with my life for now.

Hey! Sorry I know this is shorter, but I really don't have an excuse! So anyway I am now reading Ranger's Apprentice and its amazing! Please review and leave me ideas! Thanks! Love yall! -Mack


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know its been like… forever, literally, but im here now, never fear. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Please review! It makes my day to read yall's reviews! **

TRIS POV:

I awake after a long sleep, and feel Tobias's strong hands around my waist, his face snuggled in my hair.

I turn around and softly kiss his lips, knowing we should get up soon.

He responds enthusiastically, but soon groans as his hangover catches up with him.

I just laugh, "You deserve it,"

He just groans and moves his hands over to his head.

"Hold on, ill get you some medicine."

I get out of bed and go into the cabinet to get some medicine for Tobias.

I bring him back a cup of water and some aspirin.

"Thanks," he groans, taking the medicine.

I watch him concerned, "Do you want me to train the initiates today? You should probably stay home and rest."

He shakes his head, "No, im good, ill be ready in just a minute. Do you want to go onto breakfast and ill meet you there?"

"Ya, sure." I lean down and kiss him once more, "Feel better soon."

"Thanks, Love you!"

"Love you too."

PAGE BREAK!

I walk into the cafeteria, and get some food, and go and sit down with the rest of my friends.

"Tris, you need makeup on. Do you wanna go shopping? Lets go get our hair done!" Says Uriah in his best Christina voice.

The entire table is cracking up, except for Christina, who is glaring at Uriah.

"That is not what I sound like!" She tells Uriah. "Right Will?"

"Umm…" poor will looks conflicted.

She glares at Will as well.

"Umm.. Im kind of scared to ask what's going on here, so I'm not."

"Good idea, Tris." Says Marlene with a mouthful of food.

We end up talking about random things, like the initiates and last nights party, and I am started to get worried about Tobias, when I see him come in.

He takes the seat right next to me, and grabs my hand.

"Look, our sleeping beauty finally decided to grace us with his presence." Uriah says mockingly.

"Watch it, Uri," I say, "he's in a bad mood this morning."

At this Uriah shuts up, no one wants to be on Tobias's bad side.

When its time to go and train the transfers, we say by to our friends, and head toward the training room.

We get there and set up for the last day of fights.

"So, Stage two starts tomarrow," Tobias says, while coming up and giving me a big hug.

"I know, I'm excited," I say, my voice ruffled by his shirt.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I love you so much, Beatrice Prior."

"Beatrice?" I question with a little laugh.

"Just thought I'd try it out. No good?" _(Quote from Insurgent.)_

I am about to respond, but hear the door open, and hop away from Tobias, hoping none of the initiates saw us together.

I look over at Tobias, and gives me one of his adorable half smirks, then turns his attention back to the transfers.

"Listen up, this is your last day of fighting, so make it good." And with that we begin the final day of stage 1.

PAGE BREAK!

I am laying on the couch, watching a movie, waiting for Tobias to come back from work, when the front door opens, and a scared looking Tobias come in.

"Tobias," I ask, "Whats wrong?"

He comes and sits next to me.

"I think I know who wrote that note,"

"What? Who?"

"Josh,"

"What?"

"Ya, he's Peter's younger brother."

**Sorry this is a super short chapter, but I have to go do a stupid memory book for my teacher and Im like seriously way far behind. Anyway please please please review! I will pick one random reviewer and give them a shoutout on the next chapter! Love yall! -Mack**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy! OMG I saw TFIOS and it was amazing! I cried so much! This chapter is very late and im so sorry but im kind of getting bored with this story, so I don't know if I will continue it. But for right now here is another chapter**** Enjoy!**

**TRIS POV:**

"What?!" I screech. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

Peter's brother? The one who nearly killed me during initiation.

I start to sit on the bed, shock plastered all over my face.

Tobias comes over, concern and worry written all over his face. He holds me in his arms, and slowly rocks me back and forth, while I just stay silent with shocked.

After a while Tobias strokes my face,

"Tris," he says, and the way his voice cracks pulls out of my state and I turn into his chest and slowly try to get control of myself.

"Tris," he says again. "Talk to me."

"Im ok, really, I just need a moment.'

Tobias continues to hold me while I try to process the information.

Thats why Josh hates me so much. Peter obviously told him some twisted story of what happened, making me and Tobias seem like the criminals. Peter probably forgot to mention that he attacked me for no reason other than I was beating him, and Tobias came and saved me.

No, he probably told Josh that I shot him and then Tobias came and beat him up just for the fun of it.

He has probably told Josh to try and get back me.

After a while I sit up, and lean against Tobias as he rubs smoothing circles on my back.

"I just cant believe this, but it all makes since."

"I know," he says, "and trust me, if I ever see that lame excuse for a human being again, he will wish I had killed him that night.

I just laugh.

"Alright," I say, "lets just go to bed."

He agrees, and I change into one of his long tshirts, and climb in bed next to him.

That night I don't get much sleep. I keep replaying the horrors of the night I got attacked. Tobias stays up with me all night, listening when I need to talk, comforting me when I just need someone threre.

After a while I end up falling asleep, but am awoken just a few hours later by our alarm clock.

I feel Tobias' eyes on me, so I know he's awake. I wonder if he ever actually went to sleep last night. I realize something then. All this worrying is taking its toll on Tobias as well. I need to calm down and think of him. I don't want him worrying about me all day long. I need to put up a strong face and act like the note didn't effect me at all. I am allowed to be scared and broken inside, but outside, no one can know.

The fact is, the note truly scared me. The thought that someone is actually plotting to hurt me is the scariest thing I have ever had to go through. Tobias is here with me, and I have no doubt that Tobias would do everything in his power to save me if he ever had to, but Tobias cant be around all the time. I will have to do things on my own, I will need to be alone sometimes, and Josh could be waiting for these moments.

I realize as im thinking this, what my face is portraying and I can only hope Tobias isn't seeing any of this.

I get myself together and put on a smile, I need to do this.

I turn and face Tobias, and he looks at me with such love and devotion I just want to melt inside. And the more I look at his face I decide not to let him know how I am really feeling. I cant stand to hurt tobias and I know he is worried sick.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning," and I close my eyes as I feel his lips brush my forehead. I still haven't got over my seventh fear, but Tobias understands that and respects me.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each others presence, we get up and get ready for work. Today is the first day of stage 2.

All throughout breakfast I keep up a cheery look.

"I am just so beautiful, it just hurts other people to look at all this perfection." (If you have not seen the "why am I so perfect video" you should stop what you are doing and look it up right now)

"Sure babe, just keep telling yourself that." Marlene says to Uriah as she kisses his cheek.

"So, Tris, how are the initiates doing?" Shaunna asks me.

I feel Tobias looking at me, waiting to hear how I will respond.

"Umm… they are doing Ok. They're pretty annoying actually," I say with a small laugh.

Tobias seems pleased with my answer, so he turns back to Zeke and starts talking about his big end of initiation party he's already started planning.

When its time to go train initiates, Tobias firmly takes my hand and we walk in a comfortable silence to the room where the simulations are held.

We arrive a few minutes before the transfers, and Tobias turns to me.

He takes my face in his hands.

"Tris, I want you to know that nothing can happen to you. I will protect you no matter what."

"I know, Tobias, I know. And you have no idea how safe that makes me feel."

And he kisses me. A sweet kiss, one that portrays love and affection, and though I believe and trust Tobias, in the back of my mind, I remember the times I will have to be alone, and dark feeling start to come, but I push them back, and just for a moment, I enjoy being with Tobias.

Hey! So shout out to for reviewing! Please review! Tell me how im doing, give me constructive criticism, anything! I love hearing from yall. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, as you know, I am getting a little tired and bored with this story, so please leave me ideas! Thanks! Love yall! –Mack


End file.
